


Вильна

by Otta Vinterskugge (Otta_Vinterskugge)



Category: Historical RPF
Genre: Gen, Poésie
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 12:25:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15267465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otta_Vinterskugge/pseuds/Otta%20Vinterskugge
Summary: Легенда о том, как был основан город Вильна.





	1. Сон

**Author's Note:**

> Вильна — нынешний Вильнюс.
> 
> Гедимин — великий князь литовский с 1316 по 1341 год, основатель династии Гедиминовичей.
> 
> Лиздейка — легендарный литовский верховный жрец (криве-кривайтис), основатель жреческой традиции в Вильне.
> 
> Свинторог — легендарный литовский князь, сын Утенуса, внук Куковойта, прапрадед Довмонта. По легенде прожил 98 лет и правил в 1268—1271 годах. Ему приписывается основание традиции погребального ритуала при впадении Вильни в Вилию.
> 
> Спорный вопрос, кем приходился Гедимин Витеню — братом или сыном. Как в рифму легло, тем и приходился. Авторская вольность.
> 
> Когда-нибудь доберусь до Лиздейки. Интересный человек с занятной историей.

Могучий царь леса, огромен, силён —  
На тура охотились с давних времён.  
С ним мерялся мощью однажды один  
Великой Литвы князь, что звать Гедимин.

Гремели копыта, дрожала земля —  
Добычу нагнал — и, богов восхваля,  
Князь тура убил и, довольный собой,  
Он взглядом окинул лес тот вековой.

_Гласили легенды, что князь Свинторог,_  
_Когда его жизни прошёл уже срок,_  
_Избрал ту долину, дал сыну наказ —_  
_Отдать огню тело — о том идёт сказ._

«Не зря ты привёл нас, о тур, о могуч,  
В священну долину. Ведь ты был живуч —  
Не сразу тебя мой отряд одолел.  
Когда ты пришёл — быстро враз околел!

В долине Святого ты Рога упал», —  
Сказал Гедимин, как охоты накал  
Враз схлынул. Не рад он победе уж той,  
Тем паче, стемнело — пора на постой.

_Зачем ты то место избрал, Свинторог,_  
_Где Вилия в Вильню впадает, где слёг_  
_Ты прахом, где дым в небеса улетел,_  
_Когда ты, о княже Великий, горел._

В ночи возвращаться — как смерть, и костры  
Уж лес осветили в подножье горы.  
С охоты той славной устал Гедимин,  
Уснул наш мгновенно князь, Витеня сын.

_Такой страх впервые наш князь испытал,_  
_Когда волчий вой на горе услыхал,_  
_Да громкий такой — будто стая волков_  
_Вдруг разом взревела, как сто голосов._

_Но выла — не стая, то выл один волк,_  
_Огромный, окован в железо — не в шёлк._  
_Как дыбится шерсть, и горят как глаза…_  
_Впервые у князя скатилась слеза…_

____________________________________  
«Кошмар мне приснился, но явный какой,  
И волк тот ужасный, как будто живой.  
Неужто он страшную смерть предсказал?» —  
И князь своей свите о сне рассказал.

«Лиздейка поможет! — решили гурьбой  
Охотники разом. — К чему волчий вой  
Во сне услыхали, Великий наш князь.  
Зверь счастье пророчил? А может, напасть?»

Напасть уж скорее. Огромный тот волк,  
Чей вой до сих пор в голове не замолк.  
Но право, уж лучше о смерти узнать…  
Согласен Лиздейку был княже позвать.


	2. Явь

«Боюсь я, Лиздейка, — сказал Гедимин. —  
Ходил на охоту не в сотню долин,  
Но волк ко мне страшный впервые пришёл.  
Меня у горы этой клятой нашёл!»

Лиздейка же взглядом окинул края,  
Прошёлся по лесу, затем постоял.  
Он долго смотрел на вершину горы,  
Ладонью валун он, подумав, накрыл.

_«Неужто, Лиздейка, не ведаешь страх,_   
_Что злом притаился вот в этих горах?_   
_Холодные камни холодной рукой_   
_Не трогай, не надо, и рядом не стой!_

_Ты хмурен, Лиздейка, ты знаешь ответ._   
_Пусть смерть не минует, но дай хоть совет,_   
_Облегчить как муки от волчьих клыков?» —_   
_Кричать Гедимин был от страха готов._

И медлит Лиздейка, как будто назло,  
Пророчить — такое его ремесло.  
Он хмурит лицо, молча смотрит в гору…  
«Он сон растолкует, когда я умру!

Ты видишь, Лиздейка, клыками порвал,  
А после как тело моё волк пожрал?  
Молю, не томи!» — умолял Гедимин,  
Чей сон вбился в память, торчал, словно клин.

И вздрогнул Лиздейка. «То воля богов —  
На этом же месте построишь свой кров.  
Здесь будет твой замок, столицу взведёшь,  
И славу снискаешь, врагов бросишь в дрожь!

Великим он будет — вой сотни волков  
О том огласил, а не, княже, что в кровь,  
Тебя издерёт», — и Лиздейка замолк,  
О посох опёрся и встал точно столб.

«Горе, значит, этой не жить-пустовать,  
На ней суждено будет городу встать.  
Да будет исполнена воля богов!» —  
Князь первым взять в руки был камень готов.  
_________________________________________  
Преполнена славой та воля богов.  
Запомнил тот город своих всех сынов.  
Лиздейка был прав — в мире слава громка  
О городе, Вильной что звать на века.


End file.
